


Don't Faint.

by GreyWardenLady



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Oral Sex, Smut, stripping sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenLady/pseuds/GreyWardenLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin wants to show her loyal butler Jakob just how much she appreciates him. And there's no better way to do that than a little sexual stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Faint.

“Oh!” Corrin exclaimed as Jakob walked into her room. 

“Lady Corrin! My apologizes!” Jakob yelled as he spun around, blush creeping across his face. “I didn’t know you were...ah..I’ll be leaving now.”

“No, actually. Could you tell me your opinion on these?” Corrin asked walking towards Jakob. The cold air nipped at her skin. “Do think the lace looks good on me?”

Jakob turned around stiffly and soaked in Corrin’s appearance. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties. A blue bow adorned both garments. She looked…..

“You look fine Milady. I’ll take my leave now.” Jakob turned and placed his hand on the handle while arms snaked around him.

“You’re such a good butler. I don’t tell you that enough.” Corrin purred.

Jakob stood there frozen. Was Corrin really coming on to him? Is this a dream? Was something wrong with her? He felt as if he might faint. 

“Come sit down Jakob.” Corrin pulled on him and he obliged to her wishes. How could he not. She sat him down on her bed and stood before him. “Let me show you how much I appreciate you.” Corrin reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide off her arms and making Jakob grow redder. Her breasts were small and perky, her nipples hard from the cold. His mouth dries, as he thinks of how sweet it would be to lick and bit her breasts.  
"My face is up here." Corrin teased. It only made his face redder and his cock harder.

Her thumb hooked around her panties and she slid them off with ease. Jakob could do nothing but stare. Here Corrin was naked, for him. He wanted to touch her. To tell her that she's beautiful. How he dreamed of this almost every night. He wanted to tell her how hard this is making him.

Corrin moved in between Jakob’s legs and held his face in her hands. Her face held a mischievous smile and fluttering eyes. “Don’t faint on me.” Corrin whispers and places her lips on his. Her kiss is soft and welcoming, and warm. Jakob leans into it showing Corrin just how much she means to him. His arms wrapping her around waist. Corrin bites his lip and Jakob let’s her take control of his mouth. Her tongue explores his mouth and tangles with his tongue. Corrin’s knee finds his crotch and she makes him moan into her mouth.

She pulls away and moves down to her knees, Jakob watches her with a glazed over look. Breathe Jakob, he tells himself. She tosses off his boots and socks and proceeds to pull down his pants and the stress he’s feeling packed down there is relived a little. 

“Oh my Jakob. You’re rather hard aren’t you.” Corrin’s hand gropes at his member. “You must be liking my appreciation.” Corrin finishes taking off his pants and slowly removes his briefs, freeing Jakob’s cock.   
"And what lovely cock you have." She gently wraps one hand around the base and flicks her tongue over the tip sampling his pre-cum. Jakob lays back trying to restrain the faint feeling that’s circling his head. He won't faint, he can't right now. Corrin’s breath on his dick only makes this teasing more unbearable. 

Her mouth engulfs him and Jakob sits up frantically, his hands grabbing at the sheets. His world is spinning. Her mouth is warm, and so wet. She takes more of him in her mouth, and Jakob moans in approval. She responds with moans of her own which send Jakob into another level of quivering mess. Corrin bobs her mouth on his cock, getting it deeper in every time. Shock waves of pleasure run down and throughout his body. Jakob lays back down as his head swims with ecstasy. Her tongue. Her mouth. Her other hand snaking around his balls. He’s coming to a peak. Breathe, he reminds himself.

“Milady! I-ahhhh" Jakob gets cut off by moans. Corrin responds with a muffled moan, increasing her speed. Jakob feels as if he lost all control of his body, his body is shaking and it feels as if he’s falling and then he gets his release. Waves rippled through his body, and moans poured out of his mouth as he cums in her mouth. Corrin takes in his cum, getting the reaction she craved Jakob to give her. She swallows his seed and licks her lips.

“Thanks for being such a good butler to me Jakob.” Corrin stands up, and climbs onto Jakob hovering above him. “Jakob?” Corrin asks, staring at the man laid back on the bed, his face soft and his eyes closed. 

“Oh gods. He fainted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jakob's not even my number 1. (That's Leo.)   
> Hope this was okay. > . 


End file.
